


Just a Week

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Invader Zim, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib is an exchange student in Danville for a week, and finds Phineas and Ferb Flynn-Fletcher very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really old crossover idea and this was it, but I never really did anything with it. Recently I've been rewatching P+F, and want to give it a real go. The chapters will probably be short, but please review and enjoy!

Dib adjusted his his backpack straps. Behind that brown door was his foster family for the next week. 

Apparently, excessive fighting sent you on an exchange program over the summer, so you learned to iron out your manners. (Or, as he figured, so you were out of the town's collective hair.)

Zim had been sent to some family in Oregon, and Dib was in Danville. No doubt Zim had wormed out of it somehow, but Dib's father had insisted it would be educational, so here he was.

He sucked in a breath and knocked on the door, and moments later, a teenage girl answered, long and lanky with a phone in her hand. She raised an eyebrow. 

"You're young for an exchange student."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. I'm Candace, by the way. What's your name again?"

"Dib."

She suddenly grinned. "I'd say that's a weird name, but I have a brother named Ferb." She stepped aside, and Dib walked in. "Mom! Dad! Phineas and Ferb! The exchange student is here!"

Mrs, Flynn-Fletcher looked just like he always pictured a mother should- fluffy hair with a warm smile. 

"Welcome! Oh, the boys are going to love you!" She pinched his cheek, then pulled him up in a hug. 

Dib froze, feeling his skinny angles poking into her soft form. 

"Hey, welcome to Danville!" When Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher set him down, Dib saw the boys she had mentioned- one with red hair, one with green. The redhead had spoken, with a smile akin to his mothers'. He stuck out a hand. "I'm Phineas, and this is my stepbrother, Ferb. We're gonna have a great time, I can tell." 

Dib shifted his backpack, which caught Phineas's attention. "Oooh, nice patches!" 

Dib slung it off to remind himself what was on there. One alien, two stars, one X-files, one mothman, and a couple of eyeballs. 

"Thanks. You like the paranormal?"

"Sure! We own a milkshake place on a star. They make great Moonberry swirls. We can visit it if you want!"

Dib blinked. 

Either this kid had a very vivid imagination, or this was going to be a very interesting week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas didn't waste any time showing Dib to his room, then pulling out blueprints that he and Ferb had drawn up over breakfast. 

"A molecular exchange ray?" Dib squinted at the paper. From what he could tell, the calculations were flawless, but-

"Hey guys- whatchya doin'?" 

A cute Hispanic girl danced into the yard, tailed by two boys. 

"Who's the new kid?" The bigger of the two boys asked. "Some kind of robot or secret agent or something?"

"This is Dib!" Phineas said before Dib could open his mouth. He grabbed Dib's wrist and tugged him forward. "He's our exchange student for the next week. We were just showing him the blueprints for a molecular exchange ray."

"Cool!" The girl chirped. 

"So, what are your names?" Dib pointed with the blueprints he'd unconciously rolled up.

"I'm Isabella!"

"Buford."

"And I am Baljeet." 

"So, why are we building a molecular exchange ray?" Isabella asked, tugging on her bow.

So this stuff was real. It had to be. Why else would three (four, counting Ferb) kids happily go along with Phineas?

"Well, I was thinking. Sometimes, you really want something, but instead you have something else. So why not turn what you have into what you want?"

"Like ham into grilled cheese?" Isabella suggested.

"Watermelon into chocolate?" Buford added.

"Exactly! Now come on, guys, we're burning daylight!"

______

Dib had experience making things on a tight schedule, (The food launcher and water balloon machine came to mind) but he'd never seen anything quite like Phineas and Ferb. They were a whirlwind of creative activity, welding and sparking and cutting and painting. 

It was practically magic. Phineas never really raised his voice, instead cracking jokes as he told the other kids what to do. Dib quickly learned Ferb didn't talk much- he just sort of pointed or made hand motions, and the others seemed to know what he meant. 

It was teamwork like he'd never quite seen before. Every one of them was clearly different, but they worked like a well-oiled machine. 

Oddly enough, though, he slipped into that machine without disturbing the works just fine. 

Phineas peppered the building process with questions, asking him about his family, his hometown, his interests. In an hour, Dib suspected Phineas learned more about him then anyone in his Skool had ever cared to.

"So an alien goes to your school? Neat!"

"Yes, his name is Zim, he's irke-" Dib froze, screw half-loosened as his fingers tightened around the wrench. "You believe me?"

"Well, of course! We've met plenty of aliens, but none that live on Earth!" Phineas squeezed Dib's shoulder, smiling. "I'll have to introduce you to them. They'll love you."

After Phineas strode off to talk to Baljeet, Ferb smiled at Dib, who was staring half open-mouthed. 

"Phineas tends to have that effect on people."


End file.
